Zoe Chae
|- |'Name' |Zoe Chae |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |FLAG Office Administrator and Programming Consultant for Knight Industries |- |'Gender' | Female |- |'Born' |October 6, 1988 |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Leathurkatt |- |'Affiliation' |FLAG Knight Industries |- |'Avatar' |Smith Cho |} Zoe Chae is currently aligned with both FLAG and Knight Industries Physical Description * Height: 5ft 5in * Weight: 120 pounds * Eye Color: Brown * Hair Color: Black * Hair Style: Long Education Primary and Secondary: * Highland Elementary * Campbell Middle School * Mainland High School Post Secondary Education: * Daytona State College and Keiser Unversity Military Education: * None Family * Father: Ja-Hoon Chae *Mother: Min-Hoe Chae *Brother(s): None *Sister(s): None *Spouse: None *Children: None Skills Surfing. Computer Programming and Encryption. Hand to Hand combat and Korean Martial Arts Speaks 9 languages: English, Korean, Spanish, French, Latin, Japanese, German, Russian, and Arabic. Appearance Zoe is a small and slender Asian female with long black hair and a mischievous smile that makes her look cute and innocent one moment and frighteningly devious the next. She is athletic and agile and despite her small size she can certainly cut larger opponents down to size. Personality Zoe is very much a fun loving surfer girl at heart with a snarky sense of humor she likes to inflict on others, especially Billy Morgan. She always has a ready smile and witty one liners but when it comes down to serious business, she knows how to knuckle down. When it comes to her closest friends, she loves to have fun playfully tormenting them in harmless antics; but she is very protective of them against hostile outsiders. Biography Zoe grew up in Daytona where she learned to surf at a young age, much to her parents’ dismay at first. They did eventually warm up to the idea when she showed them how good she was and actually placed pretty high in local competitions. Everything she did in life was with great enthusiasm and determination to do the best she could, even school. She quickly got ahead in school pushing herself ahead academically while still keeping up with her hobbies, going to the local state college and university after graduating high school two years early. She took several language studies as well as computer sciences in school, as well as taking up martial arts for self defense and fitness along with her surfing for much of her life. She was all fired up to get her career rolling as soon as possible when Knight Industries found her and offered her a job with them, which she of course accepted. Although she seems ditsy at times, she is actually quite intelligent and can hold her own in the secretive environment. She figures out some pretty dark secrets early on, including the fact that KARR, the Knight Industries prototype vehicle, was still functional and that the NSA had him. When Charles Graiman was killed in a plane crash, the SSC was stripped bare and KI3T was deactivated and taken by the NSA, Zoe and Billy helped Mike recover KI3T and get him back on line again. After KARR’s destruction, Zoe breathed a sigh of relief and continued on with the team and their missions. She’s grown to really like Billy for his intelligence and shy boyish charm; though she wishes he would relax and get outside more. She’s also grown really close to Sara, seeing her as a sister while Mike is like the silly brother she can spar with and have fun but never take it too seriously. Zoe also very much adores KI3T, looking on him like a little brother who can stand on his own but every so often needs the comfort, and help with repairs, of his big sister, which she’s more than happy to oblige. She loves the adoptive family she’s gained, and would to whatever it takes to protect them. And now she’s helping to expand their little family with the design and construction of a second AI vehicle, Interceptor, and additional AI robotic arms similar to the ‘sisters’ Katie and Lisa, along with aiding in expanding the SSC’s AI, A.L.I.C.E., education and knowledge. But with the rumors of KARR’s resurrection, she is nervous, wondering what will happen when they find him and it comes down to a confrontation between KI3T and Mike against the nightmare battle droid KARR. Fearing for both their lives she hunts down any and every scrap of information on KARR’s whereabouts, from blog rumors to blurry photos to mere seconds of video, as well as any weapons and tactics that could be useful against KARR, hoping to find a way to head him off and give Mike and KI3T a fighting chance against the deadly AI machine. Extras Dialogue Color Claim ultramarineviolet #5C246E Character Theme Song Surfin' Bird by The Trashmen and Wipeout by The Ventures Current Icon and Signature * Icon * Signature Wave Reflections What can I say about my life as I look back on it? I was really lucky. When I came to work at the SSC I didn’t know what to expect, but meeting Sara and Billy and Mike was seriously cool. I love these guys! And KI3T! Oh my god KI3T is just too cool! Totally stellar car, and so smart too! I know I know, he’s a programmed AI, but still, he’s got a personality and great taste in music too. He also cracks some funny one liners at Mike’s expense which gets all of us laughing. Well, everyone except KI3T. Just once I wanna hear him laugh, you know? Just to hear what he sounds like, to know he really is happy. I mean, he seems happy, and he says he enjoys his time with us, but to hear him laugh would be serious bonus for me. Mike’s a funny guy, and you know what? I’m really glad he married Sarah. Those two are just so cute together and you could tell from day one that they were hot for each other. I kept wondering when they were just going to get it on together. Well, let me tell you, it’s about time they did something about that tension between them. Now if only I could get Billy to relax and chill a bit. That boy is so wound up and tense it’s not even funny! He is cute though, and he keeps giving me these looks like he wants to say something but keeps walking away. I think he’s both attracted to me and afraid of me. He’s so cute when he’s being shy. When Doctor Graiman died, we were all pretty shook up I think, but none of us had any time to mourn because the NSA came and stripped the place. They even deactivated and took KI3T! Poor guy, we had to find him quick and get him back to the SSC before KARR came looking for all of us, but Mike took care of KARR, or so we thought. Seems someone decided to rebuild that nightmare. Totally not cool. Mike’s really upset over it too, but then he saw what KARR did so he knows what that monster is capable of. I just hope we can find him before he causes any real harm, but so far everything’s been strangely quiet. I don’t know if that’s good or bad, but it’s certainly scary sitting here waiting for something to happen. We’re scouring the air waves searching for any sightings of KARR and hoping we find him. Maybe once we get the new teams up and running it’ll get easier for everybody. I know Mike’s pretty frazzled trying to do so much by himself out there, and I’m glad Sarah decided to start building teams. The first AI we’re building is Interceptor, he’s gonna be fun; I suggested his watercraft modes. I just hope we get a compatible driver for him. We’ll be building more bots like Katie and Lisa too. We can definitely use all the extra help we can get, or make. Hey! Momma always told me I should keep trying to make new friends, and now I am! She’d be so proud of me if she could see this. And speaking of AI's, Billy went and made A.L.I.C.E. She's the SSC's resident AI that helps monitor and control everything, big supercomputer. I'm so proud of him, he did such a good job! I did do a teeny bit of introducing her to certain things, I didn't mess with her programming at all though. You know, I gotta get out to Daytona for a week or two n kick it with the old crew for a bit, I miss those guys. At least where I am I can still catch some stellar swells. Zoe Chae Date: August 10th, 2020, 9:15 PM Location: KR&D Classified SSC Base Category:Knight Industries Category:Canon Character Category:Player Character Category:FLAG